Meeting Haruno Sakura
by proserandom
Summary: AU Non-massacre. Uchiha Itachi meets Haruno Sakura in different intervals and each time he understands his little brother a little more.


**Title: **Meeting Haruno Sakura

**Summary:** AU Non-massacre. Uchiha Itachi meets Haruno Sakura in different intervals and each time he understands his little brother a little more.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N:** A little something for the occasion. Happy Valentines Day y'alls! :D

* * *

The first time Uchiha Itachi met Haruno Sakura was when his brother was twelve and was a newly minted genin.

He had gone to pick him up on his way home from a mission and couldn't help but raise a brow at the sight of his scowling brother glaring at nothing in particular.

Granted, it seem to be his brother's default look nowadays but still. Although his features softened and lost its hostility a little when Itachi came up to him, there was still something with the way he was glaring at the ground and the small frown still etched on his little brother's face.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun are you going home already?"

Itachi turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw a girl roughly the same age as his brother with the most peculiar shade of hair (it was pink, he mused) and shining green eyes smiling at his brother.

He heard his brother as he grunted by his side but didn't bother to look at the girl.

"Well, okay. I'll be heading home too. See you tomorrow. Ja."

On the way home, Itachi learns that she is one of his team mates along with the Uzumaki and was apparently the reason why his brother was in such a foul mood. He learns that the girl is one of the hoards of girls who harbour feelings of infatuation towards his brother and Sasuke finds her "_Annoying"_.

Itachi just hums in response, not really sure what to say.

.

.

.

The second time Itachi met Haruno Sakura was after the attack on Konoha during the Chuunin exams.

His brother had the misfortune of meeting the snake sannin in the Forest of Death during the second part of the Chuunin exam and was unfortunately _marked _(Itachi's blood still boils every time he remembers)and the bastard had tried to take Sasuke away during the Chunnin exam finals.

Senju Tsunade-sama, who, thanks to Uzumaki Naruto's persistence, had been out-stubborn-ed by the Kyuubi vessel to return to Konoha and heal his little brother.

The legendary slug sannin had just exited his brother's ward after healing him and Itachi had bowed to her in gratitude before stepping in the room to see Haruno Sakura.

She was seated quietly and stiffly by his brother's hospital bed with her hands clenched into fists at her lap too tight that her knuckles are turning white. Itachi notices her hair was no longer cascading down her back the way he remembers when he first saw her but rather it was now cropped short and was chopped unevenly.

Itachi watches as the girl patiently sit beside his brother waiting for him to wake up and looking like she was trying desperately to hold back tears.

When Sasuke finally opened his eyes and sat up, he was immediately enveloped in warm arms and someone had buried their head into the crook of his neck. He looked to his side and belatedly recognized the familiar shade of pink and realized that it was Sakura, who had finally let her tears fall, that was hugging him.

"I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-kun. I pr-promise I'll do better n-next time. P-please never s-scare me like that again."

Itachi watched in slight curiosity as his brother lifted an arm and draped it around the pink-haired kunoichi's waist.

.

.

.

He doesn't hear from her or the Uzumaki boy much in the following years but the third time Uchiha Itachi sees Haruno Sakura, it is five years later and he is on a hospital bed for reasons he couldn't quite remember.

He had been sleeping quite comfortably (and long, judging by his stiff muscles) when he was awaken by two voices seemingly arguing and trying to keep it down (for his sake he supposes) but failing miserably.

"I told you your brother's gonna be fine. Go home and rest."

There was a familiar grunt, "Tch. I told you I'm fine. You go home and rest."

"Stubborn idiot."

"Annoying woman."

Under normal circumstances, Itachi would've raised his brow at his brother's (he's quite sure it's Sasuke. The grunt gave it away) quite subdued behaviour towards whoever it is he is talking to but as it is. Itachi is still in the middle of fighting his way to actual consciousness and trying to open his eyes that felt as heavy as lead.

When he finally managed to open his eyes and his vision has cleared he is greeted by two people glaring at each other on the left side of his bed. He groaned and their glaring match ceased as they both stared at him. His brother, with worry filling his usually passive eyes, and a girl dressed in casual civilian clothes with a clipboard in her hands and her eyes looking at him with practiced professionalism.

Itachi can't help but feel like he's seen her before.

"What happened?" he rasped before wincing. His throat felt like a dessert.

A glass of water was immediately thrusted to him by the girl in the civilian clothes, smiling as she went over the clipboard in her hands.

"You had four broken ribs, a concussion and several internal organs were damaged. You also acquired cerebral aneurysm because of the concussion." She kindly informed him while looking through his charts and the machines attached to him.

"A what?" both brothers asked.

The girl looked up from her clipboard "A vessel swelled in your brain." She walked towards his IV and tapped it twice before smiling. "Ah. But we've managed to heal all that. We still have to keep you in for further observations, however. If we don't see anything else you can be out of here before the end of this week."

"Mother's been extremely worried. Father had to literally drag her out of here."

Itachi looked at his brother, who is back to his default nonchalant expression, and smiled apologetically before leaning back on his bed again.

"Visiting hours are almost over, Sasuke-kun. I'm giving you five minutes. I'm kicking you out when I get back." And with that the pretty girl in the civilian clothes and the clipboard left him and his brother alone.

As soon as the door to his room closed he turned to his brother. "Is she a friend of yours? She's pretty." He didn't know why he said that. He normally wouldn't say things like that out loud but he really thinks she's pretty. It must be the drugs. Yes.

A lazy smirk crawled onto his face as apparently he wasn't the only one who thinks so.

"…aa. You could say that." Sasuke slowly replied and Itachi, drugged or not, didn't miss the redness that crept up his brother's neck.

"Oh. Who's she then?"

"She's—"

"Haruno Sakura" a voice from the doorway interjected before Sasuke could. The one called Haruno Sakura walked towards them and smiled her pretty smile and offered a hand "It's nice to finally meet you, Itachi-san."

Ah. So this was Sakura. The same Sakura that Sasuke's been complaining about when he was still a genin. He reached a hand to shake hers and smiled as well, "A pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san."

Itachi couldn't help but think how odd it is that it is only upon their third meeting that they are finally introduced. He blames it on his selfish brother. He probably just wants to keep the pretty nurse for himself.

"Please. Call me Sakura." She smiled at him one last time before turning to his brother and hitting his arm with her clipboard. "Your five minutes are up, Sasuke-kun. Get out of here and get a shower. God, you stink."

His brother grunted and gave her his best glare "I do not stink. I'm staying here."

For a moment Itachi thought that she would back down. He could really feel the intensity his brother is putting in his glare. But to his surprise, Sakura leveled his brother's glare with her own and actually _snarled._

"I am giving you up to the count of ten before I haul your stubborn ass out of here and throw you out myself."

The glaring match lasted all of five seconds before Sasuke stood up and started for the door.

"Hurry up, you big lump! Your brother needs to rest."

"Ugh. Sakura quit pushing me."

Itachi couldn't help but wonder if they had given him more than the appropriate dose of morphine. Is he really seeing Sasuke, his stubborn little brother, being easily pushed around by a pint sized pink-haired pixie girl?

"Your brother will be fine. Now get out so he can get some rest."

Sasuke looked back at his brother and Itachi just dazedly raised an arm in goodbye still watching as his brother was shoved out of his room.

"Alright, alright. Stop shoving me, woman!"

When Sakura had completely shoved Sasuke out the door, she turned back and smiled at Itachi. "I'll just make sure your stubborn brother do as I say and go home to rest _and not attempt to camp out of my hospital_—don't look at me like that, you idiot. I know you will—then I'll be back to check up on you."

The door closed and Itachi listened in fascination as Sakura berated his brother to 'go home and shave you neanderthal.'

When the drugs finally kicked back again Itachi's last thoughts was how peculiar it is that someone as tiny as the pink haired pixie can push his stubborn brother around and make him do as he's told. He thinks it's probably because she's so pretty. Yes, that's probably it.

.

.

.

The fourth time he meets her, he discovered a new way to torment his little brother.

He was being released at the hospital and Sasuke was kind enough to pick him up and escort him home. Sakura came in just in time after he finished dressing with her clipboard in one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other.

"All your vital signs are stable and your bones have healed well. You'll just have to refrain from doing anything strenuous for the next few days or so—actually, make that a week—and make sure to drink the prescribed meds on the right time and you'll be good as new." She smiled at him as she looked up from her clipboard.

Itachi just nodded before turning to his brother "I didn't know she's a nurse here."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked amused at his remark and the latter even emitted a small giggle that Itachi thought the morphine must've done something to his speech pattern. Did he slur or something?

"You think Sakura is a nurse here?" his brother asked and Itachi was surprised at the amusement in his normally passive eyes and the almost laugh in his voice.

Itachi watched as Sakura hit Sasuke with her clipboard the same way she did when he first woke up and got the white coat draped on the back of the chair—how did he not noticed that?—Sasuke was seating on and handing him her cup of coffee. He watched as she mocked scowled at his little brother while donning the coat that had _'Dr. Haruno'_ etched in the front and taking back her coffee.

"I honestly don't know how you stand that shit, Sakura. You'd think they'd give you better coffee being the Head Medic here." Sasuke said with a wince after taking a sip handing Sakura her coffee back.

"Well, it's better than nothing. Besides, it helps keep me up with its 'horrid' taste. Really, Sasuke-kun, it's really not that bad. It's just your very picky Uchiha tastes." She huffed before taking a sip.

Ah. So, Haruno Sakura is the Head Medic at Konoha General. That explains why he hasn't been seeing her around.

Itachi watched as his brother and Sakura continued their banter and had to raise his eyebrows at what he's seeing.

Was Sasuke actually enjoying talking to Haruno Sakura?

And is that a smile on his little brother's normally scowling (or smirking) face?

To any normal person, it would appear that his brother and Sakura are arguing—or to some people, even simply talking—but it was clear to Itachi as the day he decided to pick Sasuke up from the Academy after team selections.

Uchiha Sasuke is flirting with Haruno Sakura.

And unknowingly or not, she's flirting back as well.

"Whatever, you egotistical jerk." Sakura said as she put down her cup of coffee on the table near the bed and began scribbling on her clipboard. "Here. Take your brother home and make sure he gets plenty of rest and takes his meds." She tore out the paper she's been writing on and handed it to Sasuke. "I'll see you tomorrow for that mission. Now get out of my sight."

"Hn. Whatever. Don't forget that dinner with the Dobe. He's been raving at it all week."

"Cripes. Was that today? Fine. I'll see you later then."

Sasuke got the paper she handed to him—it's his release form—and stood up from his seat and headed for the door. One of his hands was shoved in his pockets as he gave her a backhand wave.

Sakura turned to wish him well again with a smile and Itachi thanked her again before exiting and catching up with his brother.

When they were out of the hospital, he smacked Sasuke at the back of the head whilst smiling innocently.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke hissed as he glared at him.

Itachi just continued to smile "That is for laughing at me and not telling me Sakura-san is the Head Medic and thus, making a fool out of me." And for keeping secrets like Haruno Sakura from him.

"I wasn't laughing at you." Sasuke mumbled as he rubbed the spot Itachi had hit but he could see the slight smirk on his younger brother's face.

"So," Itachi started "how long have you had feelings for Sakura-san?"

The sight of his brother's sputtering and all too red face just infinitely made his day better.

Imagine when mother hears about Haruno Sakura and how her dear Sasu-chan sputters just by the mention of her name.

.

.

.

It is a few days later when Itachi has been finally allowed by Mikoto to go out of the Uchiha district and he decides to greet his brother at the gates when he gets back from his mission.

He arrived just in time to see Team 7 set foot inside the village with his brother arguing with Naruto about something petty he's sure. Itachi smiled and waved at his brother as soon as he turned and saw him. He smiled and waved at the other members of their team as well before Kakashi and Sai excused themselves and before long it's only him and the three remaining members of Team 7.

"Well, I have to go and meet up Hinata-chan at Ichiraku. See you guys tomorrow, Teme, Sakura-chan, Itachi-san." And with that Naruto left as well.

They waved him off before Itachi turned to the remaining two, "Mother prepared all your favorite foods for dinner. You are welcome to join us Sakura-san. I'm sure mother will be delighted to have you."

Sakura just smiled apologetically and shook her head. "I can't. I have to drop by the hospital first before going home. Mom and dad are expecting me. Thanks for the offer though. Maybe next time."

"It's late. I'll walk you." Itachi heard his brother abruptly speak and was slightly surprised when he turned to him and told him to go first. "I'll catch up with you."

Sakura was quick to decline. "It's okay! Geez, Sasuke-kun I can take care of myself y'know. And it's still quite early. You go home and rest okay? I'm sure your mom misses you. I'll be fine." She sent him a reassuring smile. "Well, gotta go. See you tomorrow. Ja ne!"

Itachi sees the way his brother looked at Sakura's disappearing form and thinks there is more than just the sense of duty to his brother's offer.

.

.

.

By their sixth meeting, Itachi's convinced he'll be seeing a lot of her around especially since she's been assigned as the medic in his ANBU squad.

Sakura is on full ANBU regalia with her Cat mask on when she meets his team at the village gates at the exact time of their departure. He knows it's her because of her distinct pink hair and tells her to do something about it. They cannot afford to be found out and risk the success of the mission and her uniquely colored her sticks out like a sore thumb.

She just nods and forms the necessary hand seal for the genjutsu and then her hair is black the color of the sky at night. Itachi nods in satisfaction before ordering his team to move out.

He idly observes her as they engage in a fight with enemy shinobi.

Haruno Sakura is a very efficient medic nin and the fact that she is trained to combat while healing is a definite plus. He supposes it comes with training under the Godaime Hokage herself. She is quick on her feet and thinks fast and he finally understands why Shikaku always requests for her along with his son in the Tactics and Strategy Division. She delivers the blow to the enemy hard and precise to avoid any more casualties and he thinks maybe he should request for her to be permanently put on his squad.

Itachi watches as Sakura threw a man twice her size over her shoulder, sent another flying through three trees, smash an incoming boulder in smithereens all while healing wounded comrades in between and sees just how formidable Haruno Sakura is.

He thinks that maybe she doesn't need to be walked home after all.

.

.

.

Their seventh meeting happens a few weeks after their mission outside of Konoha General at three am in the morning.

Itachi just came back from a mission of his own and as per protocol had himself checked at the hospital. He chanced upon her exiting the building the same instance as him. He would've greeted her (and perhaps offer to walk her home but then he remembers how she turned down his brother's offer and besides, he knows she's capable and doesn't need an escort) had she not swayed and started to plummet to the ground. Luckily, even just coming off a mission in the wee hours of the morning, his quick reflexes are still intact and he barely caught her before she fell face first on the cold pavement.

He looks at the clearly exhausted girl and understands why his little brother always insists.

.

.

.

The next time they meet the roles are reversed and she is the one lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

Seven fractured bones, a punctured lung, internal hemorrhage, complete chakra depletion and Haruno Sakura just barely escaped the clutches of death.

The S-class mission assigned to her was dutifully completed and for that Uchiha Itachi still commends her and thinks she is a fine shinobi.

His little brother, on the other hand, is near hysterical and still restless even after three days of Sakura being in stable condition. He dashed the minute he heard of what happened to her and put up a fight as the medics refrained them from entering the operating room. Itachi had watched as he along with Naruto paced a hole outside the operating room and had heard him curse and suck in a breath when they were finally allowed to see her. There were multiple tubes and machines connected to her and she was nearly wrapped head to toe in bandages. Ever since then, Sasuke hasn't done anything other than visit her and stay by her side.

When she finally opened her eyes, Itachi's eyes widened at how his brother shoved Naruto away from the still dazed girl before proceeding to berate her on why she took the mission and why didn't she request for a team and will it hurt her to just _fucking take care of yourself_ and _don't ever fucking do that again._

"But Shira-san's daughter would've been killed if I didn't do what I did. I'm not sorry for doing my job."

Itachi watches as Sasuke stormed out of the room and thinks of how stupidly saintly kind Haruno Sakura is.

.

.

.

He sees her a month later on the supermarket with a ton of ramen and tomatoes on her push cart.

"Ah! Itachi-san, hi!"

She greets him as she wheeled her push cart—_push carts_; she's carting two—towards him on the frozen meat section. Itachi observes that even with two push carts, it seems that only half of the stuff on one of them looks like hers.

The first one is where the mountain load of ramen and tomatoes are and the half part of the other is loaded with junk food more than a girl of her stature can consume.

"I didn't think you were one for grocery shopping."

"Aa." He's not, really. "Mother wanted some things and I was on my way." He really is wondering who most of her shopping is for. "Pardon my asking, Sakura-san, but what is with all the ramen and tomatoes?"

She looked surprised at his query at first before answering, "Oh, Sasuke-kum and Naruto always come by. They always seem to be hungry so I'm stocking up." She pushed her carts down the aisle. Itachi wordlessly took one from her and she smiled gratefully.

He ended up accompanying and helping her with her groceries and when Sasuke didn't turn up for dinner that night, he finally knew the answer to tell their mother.

.

.

.

Training ground seven is one of the training grounds that is isolated from the others and is rarely visited by shinobi with good reason.

This is because training ground seven is the resident training ground of the team with the same number as the place and is known to be the most thrashed training ground in all of Konoha.

"Inconsiderate bastard! Who does he think he is?!"

Itachi passes by and surveys the thoroughly ruined training area with its smashed trees, protruding landscapes and craters of all sizes littering the places. He watches as a boulder was smashed into smithereens by none other than Haruno Sakura.

"Fucking asshole!"

Itachi listens at the enraged kunoichi's rants and couldn't help but smirk at his brother's foolishness.

.

.

.

The next time Itachi sees her, she is being introduced by his little brother to their parents as more than just his teammate.

Sasuke escorts her inside and begins the introduction. Itachi had to smirk as his brother chokes on his words.

"We're…she's my…Sakura's my…g-girlfriend now."

Mikoto is delighted beyond belief and Fugaku nods in approval and Itachi couldn't help but smirk and thinks he knew it all along.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeaaaaahhh…. Itachi called it.

I have a new fic to post after this. It's multi-chaptered and will focus on the war. It'll mostly consist of drabbles-er I mean, it _is_ a compilation of drabbles. haha. I think it's time I try my hand on multi-chaptered fics. I hope you'll read that too. :D

Read and review, yes? Let me know what you think of this one.

Now excuse me while I go have a marathon of all the romance movie I have in my arsenal while eating a tub of ice cream ALONE because I am single as a pringle.


End file.
